


fuck with myself.

by 1roomdisco



Series: THANK U, NEXT. [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderbending, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, egg vibe with a remote control, honestly this is crack, look girl!kihyun is so dramatic and vocal sorry not sorry, overuse of god bc kihyun is a good catholic girl, shownu is only mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: Kihyun just spent ten minutes fingering herself in vain.





	fuck with myself.

**Author's Note:**

> * do have [yeojoo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DQsEfUdUMAAqlii.jpg) in your mind while reading
> 
> * i KNOW kihyun is a sexy fox and i imagine girl!kihyun is even more wanton ya feel me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her fingers are not enough.

Kihyun loves her boyfriend, she does, but unless she _verbally_ declares Oppa, I woke up with my pussy throbbing, please—Hyunwoo can’t, for the love of God, take any fucking hint.

Excuse the language, but Kihyun just spent ten minutes fingering herself in vain. Her clit is probably numbed for eternity and now her fingers are all wrinkled and the clock is ticking. She needs her skincare routine before styling her hair. It’s a fifteen minutes ride on a subway to get to her university. Her 10 o’clock class won’t wait.

Kihyun decides to fuck mascara, leaving her eye makeup bare save for a quick brush of sparkly, ember color on her eyelids. Eyebrows are a must. And terracotta pressed blush. Nude lipstick. Tying her long, black hair in low ponytails—uh. Maybe she will take the newly purchased egg vibrator? She remembers she’s washed it clean twice, using some antiseptic and drying it with her towel but has never used it before. She checks the remote control, pressing the lowest pressure button. The egg vibrator buzzes nicely on her palm, and she swears she can’t hear a thing. [It’s a curious toy, she thinks as she frowns at the coffee colored, egg-shaped device, liking the high-quality silicone material.](https://www.lovehoney.com.au/product.cfm?p=35013)

She scoffs upon reminiscing what had happened earlier this morning when Hyunwoo denied her rubbing her crotch against his thigh. She grabs a bottle of water based lube from the drawer, rubbing just the tiniest bit to the vibrator’s surface. She pulls down her white cotton panties, spreads her legs, bends, and gasps when the oval end is breaching her opening.

Kihyun bites her bottom lip, holding onto the edge of her vanity as she pushes the vibrator in until the hilt, until it’s snug in her, slotted right and pretty. The tail is pressed against her clit when she wears her white cotton panties again. She fights the urge to giggle as she tries walking around the bedroom, liking how she feels the vibrator is anchoring her nether region.

She decides to put on black safety shorts just in case, and then grabbing her phone and a makeup pouch before rushing out of the apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One moment she’s taking notes of what Professor Kwon is saying, and the next, as she rummages through her bag for an eraser—she recoils like she’s being punched in the stomach when a kick of low vibration is invading her inner muscles. Minhyuk is sitting next to her, and she jumps when Kihyun begins to feel the sensation tingling down her spine, causing her to undulate on her seat.

“Yah, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk whispers, moving to sit on the edge of her seat and draping her upper body on the desk to block the view of Kihyun bowing her head, eyes closed, mouth opens with sweats forming on her temple.

Ah, it feels so, _so_ good but the timing is the fucking worst. Kihyun bites back a moan, telling herself to stop rubbing her clit against the vibrating tail… God! [If only she can spread her legs and flips open her black, skater skirt, showing her snow white thighs with her feet on the table and turning up the vibration level and just getting it on right there and then](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/75/9e/64759e6d5583c5b5b6ca3bd8157e9e04.jpg).

Minhyuk is pinching her thigh, _hard_ , and Kihyun swears to God she didn’t know she has a pain kink but the minimal pain is making her spurt out an amount of precome.

She thanks God that she manages to turn it off even though her hands are shaking badly.

Among her blurry vision and the deafening heartbeats in her ears, she understands that _that is not_ her makeup pouch. That’s the egg vibrator’s leather case, unzipped, and she had accidentally presses the power button when she searched for an eraser. Great. Her panties are damp and she’s getting horny again.

Minhyuk takes out a pack of tissue for her, using her own notebook as a makeshift fan because of the sweat on Kihyun’s forehead. Kihyun smiles at her best friend, thanking her quietly, wondering if anyone has ever caught what actually happened but can’t bring herself to look around, embarrassed, but _not exactly_ because she likes it. Screw Hyunwoo, she can have fun on her own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun has to decline Minhyuk’s offer to try the newest bubble tea café in Hongdae, just five minutes with subway. She says she’s not feeling so well, a nap would be good. Minhyuk doesn’t look too convinced but then Kihyun spots the cute sophomore who’s got Minhyuk’s attention for, like, a month already and it’s all instinct from then on; she yells out the sophomore’s distinctive features which are his chubby cheeks and deep dimples, followed by extra cheerful, “HEYYY YOU A BABY WITH DIMPLES! MY FRIEND IS A NOONA, SHE WANTS TO BUY YOU BUBBLE TEA!”

Kihyun flees the scene when the sophomore and his handsome but short friend approach. She goes to wait for a bus that will take her home.

It’s lunch time, so not many people are aboard. There’s just an old lady sitting at the front, and the bus driver. Kihyun takes the seat just before the high seats on the back of the bus, putting her bag on her lap. She has twenty minutes.

She relaxes against her seat. Swallowing dryly. The remote is in her left hand, and she rubs against the plastic chair for a good measure. Still solid inside. She waits until the next stop where nobody gets in, then when the doors hiss, she clicks twice for her desired vibration setting.

Kihyun muffles her sigh with a hand covering her smile. She’s aware of CCTV in the bus, and she doesn’t want to give old men watching the stream a show.

If only she can play with her nipples right now…

The vibration is hitting the right place inside. She pretty much wants to hump the plastic chair for more friction, but settles on slipping her right hand beneath her bag so she can press the vibrator’s tail against her clit. Ah… Maybe another another notch…

Kihyun yelps when the egg vibrates not only slightly more intense but also picking up _speed_ as well. Her mouth is forming an ‘O’ in silence and she glances at the old lady and the bus driver but none of them is paying her any attention. She can’t help to not sitting properly; the intensity is making her bouncing on her seat, her stomach contracting along with her inner muscles gripping the egg tight. She squeezes her thighs, trapping the egg’s tail, and she hugs her bag to her chest, putting pressure on her breasts as she slumps a little bit so her ass is on the edge of the seat.

She throws her head back when the bus stops at the next stop.

A mother and her son are boarding the bus.

Kihyun releases a shaky breath, heart beating so fast she is sure she’s going to be deaf—and her whole body jerks when the bus stops at the red light, she gasps as her warm wetness is spreading, making everything so slick.

God, she needs to have her well-deserved orgasm _now_.

Feeling braver with only ten minutes before her stop, Kihyun makes sure that the mother and son are busy with their phones just two seats away from her. She randomly presses the button and maybe it’s because she’s thisclose to come that she hears the buzzing first before the realization hits; she’s vibrating along with the egg inside of her, set to a very high speed. She rolls her hips, spurting out more precome, her opening loosening and if she can get the egg’s tail to vibrate against her clit a little bit to the side—

“ _AH!_ ”

It’s like nothing she’s ever experienced before, and Hyunwoo is _amazing_ in bed. She just can’t seem to stop coming, not with the egg overstimulating her spot inside, not with how she _can’t_ take it out and certainly not with how the bus is making everything worse with its rumbling and and and—

Kihyun’s eyes widened. She’s on a freaking bus _goddammit_ how the hell is she supposed to turn it off holy shi—

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  P.S. ur welcome~  
> please make a fic writer happy by leaving kudos and comments :D


End file.
